Lotfi Bin Ali
| place_of_birth = Tunis, Tunisia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 894 | group = | alias = Mohammed Abdul Rahman | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Lotfi Bin Ali is a Tunisian currently held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 894. When the Department of Defense released a full list of all the detainees from Guantanamo it published an estimate that he was born in 1965, in Tunis, Tunisia. As of today Lotfi Bin Ali has been confined in the Guantanamo camps for . mirror He arrived there on February 7, 2003. Inconsistent identification During his Administrative Review Board hearing Lufti bin Ali explained that his real name was Lufti Bin Ali -- not Mohammad Abdul Rahman. He said he had told his interrogators this many times. He denied that he was traveling on a false passport. He was traveling on legitimate travel documents issued in his own name -- Lufti Bin Ali. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 6 meter trailer. The detainee sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to detainees from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether detainees are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the detainees were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the detainee had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Abdul Rahman's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on October 19, 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Lotfi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 26–29 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-25 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a Summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat — or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Mohammed Abdul Rahman first annual Administrative Review Board, on April 28, 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Lotfi chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 894 | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 64–76 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-25 }} In the Spring of 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a thirteen page summarized transcript from his Administrative Review Board. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on September 2, 2005. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Seven: Captured in Pakistan (3 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 13, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Tunisian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Tunis Category:1965 births Category:Year of birth uncertain